


Avengers YouTube

by Cheline



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Past Torture, Past Violence, Protective Steve Rogers, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: Une série d'histoire au travers de plusieurs vidéos.Chap 1 : The life of Natasha Romanoff - Part 1Chap 2 : Love Story (Secret ?) - RomanogersChap 3 : The life of Natasha Romanoff - Part 2Enjoy !
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov





	1. The Life Of Natasha Romanoff - Part 1

Cliquez ici ==》[La vie de Natasha Romanoff - Partie 1](https://youtu.be/JiYPPetW34U)

 **Résumé** : Natasha Romanoff n'a jamais eu la vie facile Alors quand Steve Rogers vient la voir pour discuter, elle décide de se confier à lui et de lui raconter son histoire.

 **Résumé détaillé** :

Seule aux commandes dans l'ancien QG des Avengers, Natasha a la surprise de voir Steve débarquer pour parler. Assis l'un en face de l'autre et épuisé par le poids qu'elle porte sur ses épaules, Steve sent que c'est le bon moment pour la quête sur un passé qui l'intrigue. D'abord réticente, Natasha finit par capituler et par se confier.

Formée par la salle rouge dès son plus jeune âge, elle ne cesse de subir les méthodes strictes et cruelles de ses instructeurs sans jamais opposer de résistance. Une fois devenue une parfaite Black Window, elle enchaîne les missions avec toujours le même succès, jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre un adversaire plus fort qu'elle. Qu'elles, puisqu'elle était partie avec une _camarade_ . Leur voiture renversée par une flèche explosive, Natasha s'évanouit celle-ci fait des tonneaux pour se réveiller, seule, en proie aux mains de personnes dont elle ignore tout. Elle ne tarde pas à s'échapper, et contre tout protocole, elle se rebelle contre la salle rouge qui lui ordonne de ne pas chercher sa _sœur_ _Yelena_ désormais portée disparue.

Désobéissant pour la première fois à un ordre direct, la jeune femme déploie toute son énergie face à son adversaire masqué et s'attire les foudres de la salle rouge mais également de l'armée américaine. Seule contre tous, elle pense tenir le responsable de tout ce merdier, en la présence d'un archer du nom de Clint Barton. Malheureusement, pendant le combat, il lui avoue qu'il appartient au Shield et qu'il n'est pas l'homme qu'elle recherche mais que son patron, Nick Fury souhaite la rencontrer. Peu désireuse de le croire, elle le bat, plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et s'enfuit, retournant finalement auprès de sa _famille_ qui la renie pour ses actes et engage les hostilités.

Parfaitement entraînée, elle parvient à vaincre les filles envoyées la neutraliser pour mieux tomber face aux autorités fédérales ... Pendant ce temps-là, Yelena est retenue en otage, dans un complexe secret.


	2. Love Story (Secret ?) - Romanogers

Cliquez ici ==》[Histoire d'amour (secrète?) - Romanogers](https://youtu.be/C-t7rhXbvG0)

 **Résumé** : Natasha Romanoff et Steve Rogers forment un partenariat du tonnerre au sein du SHIELD. Mais quand ils sont envoyés en mission pour récupérer une clé USB -apparemment compromettante-, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à trouver une vidéo d'eux deux en train de s'embrasser dessus.

 **Résumé détaillé** : A venir...


	3. The Life Of Natasha Romanoff - Part 2

  1. Cliquez ici ==》[La vie de Natasha Romanoff - Partie 2](https://youtu.be/mRrSi2htrP4)



**Résumé** : Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Natasha continue de raconter son douloureux passé à Steve et évoque son recrutement au sein du Shield. Recrutement auquel Clint et Steve ont activement participé et qui n'a pas été de tout repos... 

**Résumé détaillé** :


End file.
